


Wandering Eyes

by theimaginesyouneveraskedfor



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Holiday, Secret Santa, a gift, not themed to be christmassy tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 10:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/pseuds/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor
Summary: A gift to Raiyana (joyfullynervouscreator.tumblr.com) for the Tolkien Secret Santa.Summary: The king has a hard time reigning over himself.





	Wandering Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raiyana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiyana/gifts).



It had been a long day of hunting and you had been so unfortunate as to hget caught ib the rain on your return. The three Durins and Dwalin trod through the mud alongside you on the steep path back to the dark Mountain; the grey sky growling above you as thunder rolled in the distance. You knew you should have stayed in and sipped your tea instead of surrendering to the royal princes who had insisted your skill would be needed in the day’s sport.

You clutched your bow as it threatened to slip from your soaked hands and barely kept yourself on your feet as the slick ground shifted below you. Kili and Fili caught your elbows as you dug in your heels and you felt a hand on your backside and you nearly squeaked as it quickly rescinded.

“My apologies,” You looked back to find Thorin cringing as he spoke, “I was only trying to help.”

* * *

“Not at all,” You chuckled at the king; as of late, his usual regal demeanour had disassembled and he seemed nearly afraid to be near you, “Thank you for trying.”

You turned your attention ahead of you. Fili led you through the dark archway as Kili walked closely behind. You could not wait to be dry again as your damp clothes hung heavily from your frame, the fur of your cloak rough against your chin. You had warned them that it was no day for hunting and yet they had dragged you along into their foolishness; all but Thorin who had merely furrowed his brow at your presence.

As you reached the throne room and stopped among the wide bridges to plan your next move, Fili and Kili began to chatter and Dwalin yawned while the king glared at his throne. You pushed away the wet hair from your forehead as you tried to think of how to excuse yourself so that you could retire to your bed and avoid your duties in favour of a cup of tea.

“Fili, Kili,” Thorin’s deep voice rung through the cavernous chamber, “You best take the rabbits down to the kitchen...though Bombur would surely have preferred a buck or boar.”

“Hmm, yes, Uncle,” Fili grimaced as he took the bunch of hares bound by thick rope, “But you know, we aren’t servants, we’re princes.”

“Not for much longer if you keep up that lip,” Thorin warned as he turned to Dwalin, dismissing his nephews without another word their way, “Dwalin, I suppose you would like to go find your brother, wherever he may be.”

“Better,” Dwalin frowned as he wiped the moisture from his bald head, “I don’t think I even told him we were leaving. He’s sure to have my head on a spike.”

“Go on, then,” Thorin grumbled as he nodded tiredly at his old friend, “Besides, I’ve got some business to tend to with [Y/N].”

“Business?” You echoed and frowned, knowing exactly what he was referring to, “Which would be?”

“You know,” He turned his narrowed eyes upon you and you sensed Dwalin as he began to back away, “You cannot keep avoiding it.”

“I swear, I haven’t been,” You said as you leaned your bow on your shoulder, “If anything, you have been. Every time I try to--”

“Enough,” He ordered and you looked to his intense blue eyes again only to find them darting back to your face, “You best get me that ledger. Now.”

“Now, but…” You raised a brow with incredulity, “It is late and I am soaked to the bone.”

“There is a fire in my solar and I am no better off than yourself,” He returned and his gaze seemed to waver on your face as if he were fighting to keep himself focused, “I would rather it done this night than to hunt you down tomorrow.”

“Ugh, this is not fair,” You grumbled but bit your tongue as he gave another look of warning, “Of course, my king. I shall meet you in your solar shortly with the ledger.”

You supressed your anger as you turned on your heel and made to walk away from him, grimacing to the empty air as you thought of the blank columns left in the book. You paused after your first few steps and turned back to the king as an idea came to mind.

“Should I also fetch the inventory?” You asked as you looked to him and his eyes widened as they met your eyes frantically and he seemed surprised to have you facing him.

“Uh...yes,” He cleared his throat, “Bring that as well...I will meet you there.”

He looked down to his hands before slowly turning away and you could see him shaking his head as he walked down the wide stone bridgeway. You paused before you kicked yourself back into action as you considered what had just happened. You could not be entirely sure but it seemed as if he had been rather intent on your backside as you were leaving. Perhaps, he merely felt guilty about his earlier misstep and yet, that did not excuse him. On the other hand, it could be entirely in your head and he may not have been staring at all.

* * *

You tucked the heavy books under your arm as you rushed down the dim corridors, the fabric of your clothing growing colder by the minute. It did not seem that they had dried at all and you had been so concerned with time that you had not even removed your cloak. You knew how Thorin hated waiting and he had already seemed frustrated as it was. You stopped before the thick stone door of his solar and knocked, your knuckles still raw from the chill of the rain.

“Come in,” Thorin’s deep voice was almost entirely muffled by the stone.

You pushed inside with your free arm only to find the books slipping to the floor as you entered. You cursed as you knelt down to pick them up, only to find the second lifted before you could reach it. You straightened as Thorin held out the inventory and you took it from him with a nod of thanks before following him to his desk. He saw behind it, his tunic still soaked and heavy over his shoulders as his dark hair shone with moisture.

You set the books carefully on your side of the desk as you untied the collar of your tunic and pulled it away from your body as it clung to your wool tunic. You turned and slung it across the back of the chair before looking back to Thorin and sitting in the stone chair. As you did, you found Thorin’s eyes focused on the fabric of your tunic and you looked down to find that the wet wool limned your curves quite closely. You pulled it away from your skin and returned your gaze to Thorin who was already watching you, another guilty glimmer in his eyes.

“So, I, um, haven’t finished the ledgers entirely,” You began, trying to tear your mind away from his straying eyes, “I was going to do them today, I swear, but you know...hunting.”

“Mmm,” His voice showed his disappointment as he leaned forward, “Were they not suppose to be completed a week past?”

“Well…” You looked out the corner of your eyes evasively, “I tried, I told you, but…”

“But nothing,” He stood and rounded the desk as you opened the ledger to a page of empty columns, “Now, since you have wasted your time, you will make up for it now. I will sit with you until you get it done.”

“Hmmp,” You grumbled as you brought your hair over your shoulder and twisted out the remainder of the excess water, “Fine...though you cannot expect me to balance this all on my own.”

“And has Balin not offered his help?” His hand rested above your shoulder on the back of the chair.

“Balin cannot see clearly enough to add the sums,” You argued as you looked up at him and he examined you a moment before turning and crossing back to his chair, “It will be done.”

You pulled the chair closer to his desk as you took up the quill he pushed towards you and you opened the inventory above the ledger. You wondered if Thorin would even have the patience to sit there for so many hours. Many times you had tried to finish the damned balances and several times you had found yourself fast asleep across the pages.

You bent your head over the paper though you could barely see the figures for the heat of Thorin’s eyes upon you. You may have been a little lax in your work but it was no reason for him to watch you so intently. With him in the same room, you had no choice but to concentrate and do the much-loathed numbers. You began scribbling, your finger trailing from the pages of one book to the other. It was not so bad once you were in the midst of it though there was a king bearing down on you.

Finally, you felt his eyes leave you and you glanced up quickly as he rose and he pointed to the ledger with another sharp look. You did not need words to know to return your attention to the columns and you half-listened as he rounded the desk once more, this time passing your chair. You continued to write down figures as you heard him adding kindling to the hearth and you were thankful as the recollection of your wet clothes sent another chill through you.

“Well,” You said, as you sat back and set your pencil in the open spine of the ledger, “I think I have finished.”

“At last,” He neared you, though you were still too anxious to look back, “I haven’t an eye for numbers but I will give you the benefit of the doubt.”

“Thank Mahal,” You stood as he remained beside the chair and you closed the books, stacking one atop the other before turning back to him, “Does that mean I can go dry off now?”

“Mmm, if you wish,” His eyes drifted away from your face once more and this time he did nothing to correct himself, “Or you could stay and do so here?”

“Here?” You echoed as you tried to ignore how his tunic still clung damply to his chest, “I...Perhaps, if you could look me in the eyes, I would consider.”

“I can see you shivering,” He commented as he briefly met your gaze before letting his stare wander once more, “And much more.”

“Thorin,” You reproached as you looked down to your tunic, once more taut to your chest, “Did you have me do the numbers just so you could gawk at me so?”

“No, I had you come hunting so I could,” He grinned for the first time that day and the glimmer in his eyes was devilish, “Though having you do the numbers was an extension of that.”

“You’re--you’re not serious?” You were almost incredulous at his words and yet you could not say they did not excite you. The Mountain was frigid as of late and entirely dull.

“Very,” He breathed as he stepped nearer, “Tell me you haven’t felt it before...this tension between us.”

“Is that why you’ve been avoiding me so?” You asked without moving, though he was getting ever closer.

“Well, I thought it highly inappropriate to be picturing one of my counselors naked in the presence of my others,” He intoned as he stopped before you, “I am not one to have thoughts without acting upon them, you see?”

“Oh…” You could not help but tilt your head as your eyes drifted to the ceiling in thought and your cheeks coloured.

“I am afraid that earlier was such a case,” He mused as his voice brought your eyes back to his, “When I...touched you. It was not entirely in your interest,” You stared back speechlessly as he reached down and touched the hem of your tunic, “But, in your best interest, I think it would be wise for you to strip yourself of these wet clothes.”

“I suppose...you’re right,” You chewed your lip as you set your hand on his, stilling it before he could pull your tunic any higher up your stomach. He released the wool and his fingers traced the bared flesh of your stomach, tickling you. “But I don’t know that this fire is stoked enough to warm me up.”

His cheeks twitched and a smirk curled his lips. He purred as he took your meaning, his arm snaking around you as he pulled you closer. You were flush against him and you were certain he could feel every inch of your through the layers of damp fabric between you. “Don’t you worry about the fire,” He leaned down as he spoke in your ear, his lips brushing your cheek, eliciting a telling tremble within you, “I can warm you up just fine.”


End file.
